


Things the internet made me do

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Inspired by Art, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Random Nonsense, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: This is my collection of prompts received from Tumblr ( and probably some other random things) I'll add the ships and characters in the tags as I go. In the AN  you'll see the prompt and pairing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 48
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

[Follow me here!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emotionalsupporthufflepuff) I love love LOVE getting drabble prompts and asks. I'll write most ships and in different fandoms too. Just ask and I'll see what I can do ;) 


	2. Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Bloom  
> Pairing : Dramione

It seemed too real to be true. Like a dream that one knows is a dream and tries to will the body to stay asleep. 

The gardens of Malfoy Manor were teeming with life. Flora and fauna of all kinds bloomed with life everywhere you looked. The air was heavy with natural scents that mingled into one sweet note. 

Despite the natural beauty all around her, Hermione only wanted to look into the eyes of the wizard beside her. Truly he looked amazing in dark blue dress robes with that perfectly combed hair her fingers longed to touch. 

But it was so much more than that. When she looked at him she saw love, burning bright with an intensity unmatched anywhere else. She saw a man who had pulled himself from the ashes of his life to rebuild it all and then lay it all at her feet. Draco challenged her, fought for her and with her, pushing positive change within herself too. 

She saw someone who she wanted to spend the rest of her days with. 

When they kissed as husband and wife she felt their magic melding together and love blooming in her soul.


	3. Stinksap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Pansy x Neville  
> Prompt: Little one's first Halloween costume

A Herbology tome lay open on the dining room table, complete with a large, rotating illustration of the plant in question. 

Pansy looked from it , to her husband's smiling face and back down again. 

"No. Nope I can't, I cannot put our son in a cactus costume. Can not and will not. " Pansy folded her arms across her chest.

"It's a Mimbulus mimbletonia Pans and it makes stink sap….get it?" He laughed quietly at his own joke, his crooked grin sliding up the side of his face. 

She rolled her eyes. "I will not be party to embarrassing him before he can talk. Now I have this lovely royal blue velvet leftover I bet he'd be an adorable little prince…" 

Neville's face dropped as he slid the book back towards him. "I suppose…" 

"Nev, this party is his first real outing, I don't want to introduce "This is my son Paris, he makes stinksap hahaha." 

A plaintive cry came right on cue from the baby hearing his name. "I've got him." Neville said automatically and started up the stairs to the nursery. 

Pansy sat there, arms still folded, listening to Neville coo at the 8 month old. From the sounds of the baby squealing back at him, Paris had no intention of going to back to sleep, but there wasn't a trace of complaint in his father's voice.

Stamping her for petulantly, Pansy picked up the Herbology book and started towards her sewing room muttering. " This is my son, he makes Stinksap…"


	4. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of doing anything productive today, I teamed up with Talon who made this manip.

"That. Was. Brutal." Draco sighed, pulling his tie free and rolling it in his palm. 

"That's about what I expected to be honest." Hermione mumbled, transfiguring her heels into flats. "A mastery program is a very serious undertaking." 

"I need to get out of this castle. Come on." Draco grabbed her hand, leading her out onto the grounds. Students were scattered around the lawn, enjoying the post exam days before term ended. 

"How do you think your interview went?" She asked, lacing her fingers in his, trying not slip in her flats on the steep grass, leading them to where she wanted to sit.

"About as well as can be expected. I won't get it but at least it'll get Slughorn and McGonagall off my case." He held up his hand for Hermione to lower herself as gracefully as she could to lean against the tree. When she was settled, Draco laid his head in her lap, stretching out on the grass. "I already know how yours went. Are they going to duel for who gets to have you as an apprentice?" 

" Ha-ha. " she intoned quietly. "To be honest, I don't know if either of them will take me now." 

One pale eyebrow arched up. "What'd you do?" 

"I told them I wasn't interested in traveling anymore, actually. " Hermione stroked a piece of hair from his face. 

"Why is that?" 

"Because," she smiled down at him, meeting his eyes "I found something worth staying for here." 


	5. The start of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt : First Kiss in the snow ( tumblr)  
> Pairing: Dramione

It was new years eve when it happened. 

As far as winter holidays go, Christmas always gets the credit for being the most magical, but the start of a new year always awakens something in people. 

A desire to start over. 

For a blank slate. 

To move on

To be  _ start something new.  _

But he's starting and stalling through a simple proposition for dinner. 

The taste of stale whiskey and failure are  _ bitter _ . 

"Forget it Granger." He mumbles and he barrels through the crowded and overwarm bodies at the party, desperate for air. 

But that's bitter cold too. The kind that stings the lungs on every sharp inhale. 

She's followed him, slightly perplexed but but not unkind expression , studying him under a knit hat with a S.P.E.W badge still attached. 

"Draco." His name has never sounded so sweet, not in the millenia its been a constellation, not  _ ever.  _

Snowflakes are starting to stick to them as time screeches to stop. 

And there lips meet for the first time. Its so  _ sweet  _ and so  _ warm  _ it heats his skin up. When he dares to open his eyes, he can see the pink tinge on her cheeks too.

The start of something new...


	6. Sidewalks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt : Paneville smooching on the sidewalk ( tumblr)

Pansy wouldn't say she's the jealous type…

Well, not out loud anyway. 

But she holds Nevilles hand at every opportunity, partly to keep him from wandering into the road because he's thinking about Devils Snare, or because that one he saw a particularly wilted pot of violets outside a restaurant,asked if he could rescue them and forgot entirely he was supposed to be picking up dinner…

Ok, so it's a major reason - 

But the other reason is that Pansy sees  _ everything  _ he doesn't. 

The little glances from women and men. The sparky sideways glares at her or worse the occasional hand held above a mouth to cover a whisper. 

Today, its a run in with the ex on a deserted city sidewalk. 

Hannah Abbott is  _ nice _ . She's pretty and she's sweet- 

But she has a staring problem. Her eyes can't seem to break away from the abject horror that is there clasped hands. 

She even gives Neville an awkward side hug before walking off, still glancing back. 

Pansy waits, counting in her head before leaning up on her toes and kissing Neville, who though surprised, leans in and returns it with vigor. 


	7. Thief in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Malfoy?!" With a jab of her wand and a few rapid-fire spells, Draco was human and started naked in front of Auror Hermione Granger, and a green pair of knickers still dangling from his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Slytherpuff collab...  
> I have no excuses

"I'm telling you he won't do it, he'll get halfway in and puss out." 

"No, he wants those knickers too bad." 

Draco started to pluck at the buttons of his shirt. "Fuck off both of you. This is the last time." 

Blaise hummed, "you've said that every time since fourth year." 

"Is there any particular reason you have to be naked?" Theo asked as the shirt hit him in the face. 

"Because these are designer, I'm not leaving them in an alley. " Draco toed off his shoes, not seeing Blaise discreetly open a bin lid. 

Theo's eyes meet Blaise's over Draco's shoulder. " You're right; let me hang on to those for you." 

Draco threw his shoes trousers and boxers at Theo and stood there wearing nothing but moonlight. Blaise made a noise of disgust while Theo made a show of folding the clothes neatly. 

"Jealous isn't becoming Blaise. " 

"Quit stalling, Malfoy!" 

"Fine. When I'm done, put me on the window ledge I can take it from there."

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating hard on his animal form. The warmth of fur surrounded him, his spine elongated, and smells became sharper. 

When he opened his eyes, Draco Malfoy was a white ferret once more. 

Blaise and Theo's voices were distorted, but he was sure they were plotting something with his clothes. After being put up on the ledge and making sure his long ferret body could slide under it, he bit Blaise hard in the finger. 

As luck would have it, the dresser was placed directly under the window so that Draco could drop directly onto the top. Tilting his head to get a better angle, he saw that the curly-haired witch was alone, and the room had been recently and permanently vacated by a certain ginger. 

Willing his little ferret brain to focus, he nudged his nose down into the drawer’s cracks and slid down into the fabrics below. 

_ Top floor, ladies undergarments.  _ He thought with glee at having found the desired objects so quickly. The only color he could see was red, everything else was in varying shades of gray, but it so happened a pair of red knickers where he desired. 

His first find was a red lacy bra with the tags still on it. Pulling it all the way out of the pile, he thought about curling up in one of the cups and taking a nap. 

_ No. Knickers and go.  _ Right underneath, he found the matching knickers by they still had tags too. He didn't want new ones that wouldn't prove anything. 

" _ Lumos."  _

**_Fuck_ ** . 

Draco took the nearest pair of knickers in his mouth and waited, sitting very still. The scratching must have awoken her. She was probably looking for a rat along on the walls, and when she didn't see one, she'd go back to sleep. Right? Right. 

The inside of his pink nose began to itch from a stray piece of fur.

Don't sneeze, don't sneeze…

He sneezed, shaking his whole ferret body and the drawer. She ripped it open, and the light from her wand temporarily blinded him.

" What the - " 

Hermione's warm, gentle hand closed around his middle as Draco squealed and trashed around, teeth still gripping tight to the knickers. After slamming the window shut, she set him on top of the dresser. 

" Malfoy?!" With a jab of her wand and a few rapid-fire spells, Draco was human and started naked in front of Auror Hermione Granger, and a green pair of knickers still dangling from his mouth. 

*** 

Hermione stared at him open-mouthed and then snatched the knickers from him. All she wore was a large Gryffindor tee shirt to which she kept tugging at the hem nervously.

"I can...I can see myself out. " Draco pulled himself to full height, trying to gather as much dignity as he could. 

"No." She shot a wandless spell to lock the door. "Are you...are you an unregistered animagus?" 

"No! I am a curse victim. A madman transfigured me against my will  _ as a minor  _ I might add, and I just happen to retain the ability to change back and forth. I am a  _ victim,  _ Granger. " 

She snorted. "You're not a victim; you’re a naked lunatic and a knickers thief." Sighing, she started rummaging through her closet. "I'm going to have to bring you in." 

Draco stilled, thinking very hard. If she brought him, she'd see all his other charges, the ones he'd paid to keep silent. There'd be no bribing the great and  _ moral  _ Hermione Granger, though.

"I don't see why that's necessary. Your knickers have been returned. I didn't cause any property damage. My clothes are waiting for me with Theo outside. " 

Hermione peered past him to look out of the window. "Nope." 

"Great. I'll just apparate home then."

"No, Malfoy." She pulled out a DMLE jumpsuit that dwarfed her but still didn't look as though it would cover all of him." The zips broken beyond repair but still might do the job. You'll wear this, and you'll sit in a holding cell until someone comes and gets you. "

Folding his arms across his chest, he gave her a defiant glare. " I don't think I will." 

With a fiery stare at him, she flourished her wand, and he found himself in a pair of handcuffs and the jumpsuit—the handcuffs were enchanted to be resistant to magic, and he could feel them siphoning his energy away. 

"Fuck." 

Granger looked him over slowly, spinning the knickers on her finger. With a sly grin, she unzipped one of the jumpsuit pockets, stuffed the knickers in it, and zipped back it up. 

"So you like what you see? " 

"We'll talk once you’re out of my holding cell Malfoy. " 

***

"Son, please tell me you were at least drunk this time. Something. Any shred of hope that you won't continue to tarnish the Malfoy name. " Lucius rubbed at his temple as Draco pulled on the robes his father had brought. Before answering, he made sure to stuff the knickers into his pocket. 

"I don't know Father. I’m sure someone will come along and encourage me to fly right." He jerked his head in Granger's direction, who had taken that moment to bend over a desk to reach for something. 

Lucius arched an eyebrow at the bent over witch then back at Draco. 

"Should I just leave you here longer then?" 

****

**_DAILY PROPHET_ **

MALFOY, DRACO, age 24, was brought into ministry custody in the early morning hours. He was released to his father after paying bail. No word on what the Malfoy heir was up to this time, but one Auror was kind enough to release this mugshot taken upon his arrival.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to a thief in the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should just call this collection "things TalonWillow made me do. " 
> 
> Once again this is just funny good times drabble 🤣

This was definitely the last time he was doing it. 

He was a teacher, a potions master, a perfectly respected member of society now. He didn’t need to go sneaking about the castle, spying on his fellow professors in the bath. 

But he never stopped thinking about her. During his waking hours, he thought about her voice, her smile, the bounce of her curls when she walked. In his dreams he thought about her knickers still stashed away in his things. The way her thighs had looked peeking out from under her nightshirt, rubbing together in embarrassment and her arse bent over the desk in jeans before his father bailed him out. 

She'd come to Hogwarts just a year after he had, taking over as the librarian. Maybe being an Auror had just proven to be too stressful, or maybe she wanted a change of scenery- either way, Hermione Granger's presence had driven him to his old ways. She wore poorly-tailored robes, and her hair slicked back into an immaculate bun, not a curl out of place; she was a far cry from the Granger he'd gotten a taste of. 

Sliding behind a tapestry, he closed his eyes and shifted into his ferret self again, having to crawl down his trouser legs to free himself from the pile of clothes, hoping that a student didn't come across them. 

His sharp sense of hearing made the sounds of running water nearby almost thunderous ,and the vibrations carried under his paws. He scampered towards the sound until off-key humming told him what he needed to know for sure. 

Hermione Granger was taking her Saturday night bath. 

Careful not to let his long nails click on the stone floor, he snuck around the circle of sinks until he could see her, stripping off her robes down to her plain white bra and knickers. For the first time, he could see the expanse of her back and the freckles that dotted it, and the full curve of her arse, unimpeded by baggy uniforms. 

He sorely wished he was human. A human with a camera, maybe one of those movie things muggles used. 

The overwhelming scent of vanilla wafted through the air as he realized she must have added some oil to her bath. He would get the name of it and buy massive vats of the stuff just to smell it like this every day for the rest of his life. 

The lid fell off the bottle and started to roll his way. Looking around wildly for a place to hide, his animal hindbrain screamed GET THE TOY instead of corroborating on anything useful. 

She turned and looked right at him. Arching his back high, he performed the most threatening war dance he couldn't manage. Granger just laughed and scooped him up around the middle. 

"You're actually cute like this, Malfoy. " He nipped at her hand in response, then licked the spot out of guilt. She tasted like a vanilla cake, and his human brain became overwhelmingly curious. Holding him to face her at eye level, she ran a finger over the fur between his ears. "Soft too."

She gave another laugh as he nudged her hand to pet him again. 

"So here's what's going to happen. I won’t tell anyone about this if you join me in the bath. You’re probably already naked." He squeaked in response. "Yes, I'll summon your clothes, now hop too." 

She placed him on the stone floor and went to her own effects to summon his clothes. He took one last second to admire her backside from the angle before forcing himself back to normal. 

When he was oriented, he noticed his clothes were folded next to hers with his wand resting on top.Hermione was sinking beneath the water of the tub, sighing a sound that made his cock twitch. 

Not for the first time, Draco wished he wasn't so bloody tall. Bathtubs and mattresses were the enemies and particularly stubborn in transfiguration. As gracefully as he could manage, he carefully joined her, awkwardly folding his legs until the tub magically expanded on its own for him. It was close but not uncomfortable, as the soft skin of her legs brushed against his, making him twitch. The water just covered her breasts and distorted the light enough to where he couldn't see below it. 

Cinnamon colored eyes examined him thoroughly, cataloging the scars and tattoos dotted across his body. If she had any judgments, she kept them to herself. 

"So was it worth it? Risking another appearance in the paper just to see me?" She pushed a stray curl behind her ear. The heat made her face shine and color rise in her cheeks. 

"Very worth it."

"Must have been some bet then." 

"What? No..there was no betting." He licked his lips nervously. "I acted of my own accord." 

A crimson blush came over her. "Did you? To see me, like this?" 

"No, Granger, I love having a tail, it's a thrilling sensation. Yes to see you. Though I can't see much, I really quite like what I can see." 

She rubbed her thighs together as her lips parted with a soft whine. "Sorry...it's been a moment, and you're not half bad yourself." 

He chuckled quietly. "Not half bad, way to inflate the ego, Granger." 

Leaning forward, she put a hand flat on his chest, and Draco wondered if she could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

"What I should say, is that this version of you is much more appealing than the other one." She was so close he could count the freckles under her eyes and see the fleck of gold in her irises. Her eyes were focused on his lips - 

"OHHH MYRTLE PEEVES SAYS IT'S BATHTIME. " 

" _ Oh shit _ ." Hermione reached over the side of the tub and vanished the water with her wand. 

" Nooooooo Peeves noooo-" Myrtle’s wail bounced off the walls. 

"Do the ferret thing-" she whispered, pulling on her clothes. Draco did as instructed, not having any better ideas that didn't include streaking through the castle. The racket of Peeves tormenting Myrtle with a torrent of water well drowned out any noise they made. 

Once he was a ferret again, Hermione tucked him into her inner robe pocket. Draco curled himself in as small as he could but kept his line of sight on above him. 

Hermione hadn't bothered to put a bra back on and though the view was distorted in black and white, it was still glorious to behold. 

The scraping of stone on stone told him she was on one of the moving staircases, heading up, and up again. His tiny heart thrummed with excitement. 

A heavy door clicked shut, and a light suddenly filled his vision, blinding him temporarily. The air smelled like vanilla, Jasmine, old books, and Hermione. 

"Okay, I brought you back to my room to finish what we started…" 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask  
> Prompt : Flowers  
> Pairing : Dramione

The cold of the early morning settled into his joints. There had been a time where getting up at the hour had repulsed him to the core, but now he found himself wide awake at an hour reserved only for old people and toddlers, though he'd never admit to fitting into the latter category. 

Leo was, of course, chattering away and shoveling brightly colored breakfast cereal into his face at top speed. 

"Where are we going to so early anyway, Grandad?" 

"Florist. I want to surprise your grandmother when she wakes up." Draco responded, finishing off his tea and morning scowl at the Prophet. 

"Could have them delivered. Nana says you need your glasses when we go out!" 

Draco pointedly stuffed them into his pocket. "The shop is Muggle, they won't deliver here. Besides, I want to see them for myself. " 

They walked to the end of the Manor's property, Leo chatting all the while in a stream of consciousness. Draco scooped the flailing tot up to Apparate them to his protest. 

"I'm old enough to side allonngg." 

"No. You'll splinch yourself." 

"Maybe they'll replace half of me with a robot!" 

They appeared silently in the alley of a sleepy village. Draco checked both sides before emerging from the shadow, as somethings were just ingrained into a soul after so much time. 

The florist was open, and after carefully inspecting several bouquets and Leo accidentally destroying 3 of them, they paid and left before the rambunctious child could do any more damage. 

In the gardens of the manor, Leo finally fell quiet, calmed by the serenity of the greenery. 

"I want to give her one." Draco picked out one flower for him. As the gazebo came into sight, the familiar bushy hair, escaping a braid from the night before caught his eye. A giant tome and a teacup floated next to her as she marked her place to greet them. 

Leo ran up first, waving the flower in her face but Hermione returning all the enthusiasm in kind. Then to Draco and the rest of the flowers. 

"Hhmmm...it's not our anniversary, it's not a birthday…" she touched the flowers thoughtfully. "Okay, I admit it, I forgot, what's today?" 

"Oh how they fall, Granger actually admitting defeat. First date." He smirked as she swatted him on the arm. "I've never forgotten it for a moment, even after all this time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask  
> Prompt: Pajamas   
> Pairing : Dramione

Snow flurried on the wind outside as Hermione turned on the Wizarding Wireless Network to the annual Christmas celebration. Even though neither of them particularly liked Celestina Warbeck, it show had become part of a series of traditions. 

Another important tradition had formed that they were to stay in their Christmas pajamas all day while at home. It was a day of relaxation and pajamas set the mood to keep it that way. 

"I have another present for you," Hermione said, summoning it from another room. " I didn't keep it under the tree because I know how you are." Draco rolled his eyes as she laughed at him. From the wrapped box he pulled out a tiny set of Christmas pajamas. 

He puzzled over them for only a second before comprehension dawned on his face. 

"No…" he tried to keep a grin contained. 

"Yes. Next Christmas they'll be 3 of us." Instinctively she put a hand over her belly. 

Draco carefully put the present down and pulled Hermione in for a soul-searing kiss, pouring in all the unspoken words and adoration into it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask  
> Prompt : Forehead Kiss  
> Pairing : Dramione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even Grammarly made a little sad face at me, which made me laugh for way too long.

"Please...please don't," she managed through a fresh wave of sobs. "Don't go." 

"It's better this way. You know it is." Draco blinked furiously, looking at a single spot on the floor instead of her. "It'll be easier for you to move on…" 

"I don't want to move on -" 

"Find someone else-" 

" I don't want anyone -" 

"Some who hasn't hurt you the way I hurt you." He turned his gaze to her, finally, grey eyes red-rimmed and shining. "You deserve everything, Hermione ." He took half a step closer to her, looking down as she tilted her chin up. After staring at her lips just a moment too long, he nodded once and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye, Granger."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask   
> Pairing: Dramione  
> Prompt: Whipped Cream

Hermione put the bag of groceries down on the counter and waited as Draco rifled through it; busying herself putting things in the freezer, listening carefully. 

The sound of a  _ hiss  _ of air escaping from the can and a quiet "what the fuck?" Told he had discovered her surprise 

"Spray cream, easier for putting on dessert than spooning it out of a dish," Hermione explained, slowly walking back over to where her pureblood boyfriend was letting all the compressed air out of the can until a burst of the stuff sprayed the wall opposite of him. 

She took it from him, replacing the lid and shaking the can. 

"Plan on doing some baking then?" He asked turning his attention back to the rest of the food. 

"No, I got this kind because it's more  _ portable _ . " 

"Portable?" 

"Like...to the bedroom, for example. " 

That got his attention. Grey eyes fixed on her and his tongue darted out to wet his lower lip. In an instant his hand closed around hers as he started to drag her towards their room. "Come on Granger, time for dessert." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask   
> Prompt: First fight   
> Pair: Dramione

“Get that hideous thing off the furniture right now!”

“You can’t call something hideous just because it doesn’t mean anything to you!” 

“It ruins the whole aesthetic of the room! The eye is drawn to your gaudy throw!”

Hermione sniffed and clutched her blanket in her hand, shaking it at Draco. “I should buy more! I should change all the green in this flat to red and gold! “ and as if willing it into existence, all of a sudden all the furniture started to take on the colors and textures of the Gryffindor standard room. Panic filled Draco’s features as his hideously expensive Italian leather sofa turned into a bright scarlet chintz. Tears rolled down her cheeks and slowly all his possessions started to change in the waves of magic rolling off her.

“Wait wait! Okay!” He put a hand on either side of her arms. “Stop!” Hermione stopped but glared at him, chin jutted out as if daring him to make her do it again. “What’s this really about?”

She ran a loving finger over her Gryffindor house throw blanket still clutched in her hands. “I moved into your place, with your things. It doesn’t feel like my house yet, or more importantly, our home.” Slowly the things around them started to turn back to their original colors as she calmed. 

Draco wrapped her in his arms. “I didn’t realize you felt that way. I’ll clear out some of the decor and let you put anything you want.”

She sniffed again. “ Anything?

He snorted. "Yes even the hideous blanket." 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask   
> Prompt: Snowman ( and socks )   
> Pairing Dramione

The fire crackled away, melting the layer of cold that had settled around the cabin while they were out. Hermione was changed in dry pajamas, with both feet propped up on coffee with a giant tome in her lap. 

A Granger in her natural habitat. 

One foot turned around and around as she read and Draco could not tear his eyes from it. 

Bright blue knit socks with smiling snowmen on them. Some of the snowmen had black top hats and some pink beanies and scarves. Hideous and tacky. An affront to clothing everywhere.

"What are you wearing?" Draco asked, unable to turn away from the awful patterned footwear before him. She looked down to the pajamas, pulling on the top and frowning, then down to her feet. 

"Oh. They're cute and comfortable and there's nothing wrong with them." She turned her attention back to the book in her lap.

"They're an insult to decent hardworking socks everywhere, Granger. You should pitch them in the fire immediately." 

She clicked her tongue. "Don't be so dramatic." 

He sat down next to her, arm around her shoulders, pulling her legs into his lap, one hand tracing a pattern up her calf and other tugging at the curls at the back of her head. 

The book snapped shut again. "What are you trying to do here, Malfoy? " He tugged her to be straddling his lap as his lips skated across every patch of skin he could get to. 

"Trying to convince you to take your clothes off," he admitted, smirking against her neck as his hands now ghosted over ribs. 

Biting her lip in thought, she rocked her hips against his, letting out her own smirk at the obvious arousal on his part. "Fine. Everything but the socks." 

"Fine. Everything but the socks."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask  
> Prompt: Blanket  
> Pairing: Dramione

Go to Switzerland they said….get a cabin, it'll be romantic they said. 

Do the gods-be- damned muggle ski bull shite and let yourself go falling down a mountain. 

It's like flying you'll love it. 

Nope. 

Now, as the snow is piling up high around the small cabin, the temperature is dropping and Draco is staring at the bundle of blankets and hair that is his wife. Somehow she'd managed to accumulate all the blankets on the bed. 

There were no extras, he'd checked. Twice. 

He'd figured out the phone to call the front desk of the resort. No one answered. Cursing them all under his breath, he's made tea and considered all his options.

Right. There was nothing else for it. He would wake Hermione and demand she share the blankets. 

"Granger….Granger…" he pushed a stray curl from her face. Her freckled cheeks were reddened from being outside and there was something undeniably peaceful in her expression. Ignoring the summons, she turned over, taking every last blanket with her. 

Draco summoned his coat from the other room, cast several warming charms over it, and curled up next to Hermione under it. 

Still worth it.


	16. Pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask  
> Prompt: Pearls  
> Pairing: Hansy ( record scratch, brakes screech, someone gasps)

Thank You for the ask! I've never tried PottsandPans before, so this is an honest first attempt! 

He can't stop watching her reflection in the mirror.

From this spot in the hallway, Harry can watch her get ready without being scolded for staring or breathing too loud, or "judging her outfit" when really he's no opinion on them at all. He can see the reflection of a wall of mirrors that cover their closet doors and watch Pansy wander past in various stages of getting dressed, mumbling to herself all the while. 

Now she's in a black dress, with a low neckline and only sheer material in the back top half. Just the amount of skin available for him to gaze upon is enough to stir something in him, and she hasn't even turned around. 

"Harry." She says beckoning him from his hiding place. "What jewelry should I wear?" When she's turned all the way around, any number of excuses to skip the event and stay home and ravage her instead come to mind. Without a word, Harry goes to his dresser and opens the top drawer, pulling out a velvet case. Holding it open he shows her a set of pearls: earrings, bracelets, and a necklace. She turns, lifting her hair so he can clasp it on her. When it's one, he plants a few kisses on her shoulders, fingers resting on her hips. The little perfect circle fit perfectly, luminous against her skin. 

"I keep thinking something dirty," she whispers, watching their reflection in the mirror.

"Me too." He admits, pressing his length into her. 

"Close the door then, we have a minute to be fashionably late anyway." She says with a wink.


	17. Bedpost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask  
> Pair : Dramione  
> Prompt :bed post

"You disobeyed me. " 

Her breath hitched at the timbre of his voice as her thighs pressed tighter together. A simple phrase has turned her brain to mush as she struggled for words. 

"I told you to be waiting for me completely naked, Granger. On the bed. And here you are, still standing there in your knickers. Were my instructions unclear?" She shook her head. " Use your words." 

"No, sir. The instructions were clear. I didn't follow them. " 

"What happens when you're a brat, Granger? " Draco unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled the sleeve up to the elbow. Hermione felt her mouth water at motion as even more anticipation rushed through her. 

"I get ...punished, sir." She wasn't able to keep the hopeful note out of her voice. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly, but nothing else gave in his cold demeanor. 

"Place both your hands on the bedpost… do not move them until I say so...lower… there we go…" She faced the mahogany bedpost, wrapping both hands near the base, back arched high. Draco's finger traced the edge of her knickers, blazing a path along her skin. Even without seeing him, she felt his ravenous gaze and the thrum of his magic with hers. 

A finger brushed over where she was soaking through the lacey green knickers as he sucked in a breath. She focused on the patterns in the wood, of the weight of it pressing against her palms, anything to keep from begging for her release now, knowing it would be so much sweeter to wait. 

His large warm hands ran over her arse one more time. 

"Count them…"


	18. Back rub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask   
> Prompt: Back rub   
> Pair: Dramione   
> Smut warning

She knew it would turn into more. 

It always turned into more. 

She'd approach him with a bottle of lotion, usually jasmine or vanilla, and complain of some imaginary knot in her shoulder or lower back. He'd oblige the complaint but watch with hunger in those silvery eyes as she'd slip the shirt over her head and lay on her stomach on the bed. 

Draco worked his own brand of magic on her, deft fingers working on each muscle, freeing her of tension weighing her down. He knew which parts needed more pressure and which only wanted a feather-light touch. While many people admired her mind, this was the worship of her body, every freckle, every scar, every patch of skin perfect or imperfect. 

It's when she felt loved, genuinely adored by him in all ways. 

Inevitably she'd feel his length grow hard against her arse, and his lips would plant kisses down her spine then back up. She'd flip over and position her legs to bracket his hips. This was when they made love, with gentle touches and long breath-stealing kisses. His name became a chant on her lips until she couldn't form words. He'd hold her close and pour into her, shaking from the high chasing through his veins. 

It seemed a simple thing, a backrub, but to Hermione it was so much more.


	19. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask   
> Prompt: Reconciliation  
> Pair: Dramione

WARNING: mentions of death, grief, sad feels, buckle up class we're going on a feels trip.

The mausoleum on the grounds of the Manor had remained as always, a grand marble monolith, untouched by nature, enchanted just like the house, to stand the test of time. 

To raise the next generation.

To ensure the pureblood line. 

He'd been here before as a small child, using it as a hiding place from his family, claiming the lands around it as his own kingdom. Then his grandfather had passed, and when all the pieces fell into place that someone whom he once knew was lying entombed within the walls, he'd never come back, avoiding the portion of the grounds entirely. 

The gate didn't even squeak when he opened it. Magical wards shimmered over every inch of swirling marble. His shoes rang much too loudly with every step. Without looking at the other names, he moved to where he needed to be. 

In front of their names. Inseparable as they were in life now in death. Grief choked him with its sudden force, breaking loose from the cage he'd built for it in his mind. 

The war had taken a toll on both of them, mentally and physically. Decades of dealing in secrets, blackmail, and dark artifacts had drained them of the magic that should have kept them safe. 

He traced the letters with his fingers on hers first. 

N-A-R

The last time he'd spoken to her, he'd called her by this name, instead of Mother. He'd been so furious with their unwillingness to change anything, even things that would improve all their lives for the better. Her dark blue eyes were rimmed with red as he left the house through the Floo. 

He should have apologized even if by owl, he should have told her he loved her despite her deep flaws despite the fact that he didn't speak anymore. But that was just another regret to join the long list with all the others. 

Moving over, he hesitated to touch this name. He was barely over the " L" before he started shaking. Their relationship was a far more complicated one, more fraught with tension, burning slowly over a longer time. Like a candle burning down to the end of a wick, there was no more beginning or end. 

They hadn't spoken either, but there was nothing to say. Draco had made his choice at hardly over 17 years old; he let his emotions get the better of him instead of bringing the family glory untold. He hadn't torn his soul in the name of the master he didn't want to serve, and from then on, Lucius had counted him amongst the failures. 

It burned the sour whiskey at the back of this throat. Drowning but just, choking for air above the water. 

A small hand rested on the middle of his back, warm and comforting. Her very presence was soothing the burn. The reason why there was never a chance for reunion was standing next to him, running her fingers through his hair, trying to tempt him in closer. Her belly swelled with the evidence of their sacrilegious acts here where his ancestors were indeed looking down with discontent on their faces. This was reconciliation with the past and present, old and new. 

He let himself melt into her, burying his face in her curls, feeling her surrounded him entirely. Hermione was home now, wherever she was , he needed to be beside her. There was never a moment of doubt he'd chosen his side well.


	20. Fluffy marriage Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask   
> Prompt: Fluffy Marriage propsal   
> Pair : Dramione

This is stupid amounts of fluffy, even for me. Hope you like it

Something was wrong.

Very wrong. 

Hermione shifted in her seat, and the beading detail on her dress clicked together. Her plunging necklace, custom made, hideously expensive dress, insisted on and paid for by her boyfriend. The wizard had hardly spared a word for it the whole night. Not even a snarky comment on her straightened hair done up in a high bun. 

Instead, he had whisked them through the Floo, mumbling something about being late with hardly a second glance her way. When they were seated, he gave the menu a cursory glance and ordered for them, despite her stuttered protests. 

"What is the matter with you? You know I hate that. " 

"Is that not what you want? Do you want to change it ?" He took a sip of water, waiting for her answer.

"Most likely, but I would have liked the chance to look. And you didn't even look at the wine list- " 

" I knew they would have it, I sent it ahead. Tell me about work." He waved away her concern with a flippant gesture. 

Trying to avoid a public argument and salvage her date, Hermione complied. She had what she thought was a delightful story about a particularly rowdy liberated group of house-elves. Still, just as she began talking, his eyes glazed over, and his body tightened, so the only response was the occasional nod and "that's crazy." 

Then she'd run out of things to say, and he made no attempts to keep the conversation going. They ate quickly, including dessert, and now in Hermione's brilliant mind, the very reason renowned for its unassailable logic skills had reached one conclusion.

Draco was bored with her. Even dolled up in a ridiculous dress, hair and makeup done, her average looks no longer held his gaze. Her work at the nonprofit for creatures and beings had lost his fascination as well. 

She sniffed as a curl made its way lose, and she tucked it behind her ear. There was nothing to be done for it; perhaps this had always been inevitable. Not that she was going to cry, but until tonight she thought this was it, and he was the one she'd spend the rest of her life with. 

"Done? Great." Draco dropped a sack of galleons on the table, took her hand, and ushered her back to her place. 

Well, the best place to break it off, I suppose. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye, and she swiped it away before he could see. She would not cry in front of him about it. 

They stepped through the Floo together, and she grabbed his arm to keep him from venturing too far past the hearth. 

"I've had a wonderful time…" 

He rolled his eyes. "That's a lie. That dinner was shit. " 

Anger bubbled up. "That's not my fault. I wish you would have said something sooner, but I guess you've checked out of this relationship already." 

"What?"

"I know my life isn't as glamorous as some pampered pureblood heiress, but I think the work I do is important -" 

"It is. What are you on about?" 

"AND I thought I looked quite lovely, and this dress was your idea anyway, but you didn't even say anything- " her voice was rising in pitch as tears threatened to break loose again, which just made her angry. 

"I didn't...did I… Oh, fuck me. " Draco ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing it back from his forehead. " I fucked this up, Granger-" 

"Well, if you just communicated the issue more clearly, we could work on it together like we've done with all our problems thus far. What are you doing?!"

While she was babbling, he'd fished around in his jacket pocket for something and pulled out a small square box. 

"I was nervous the whole night, Granger, because all I could think about was bringing you back here and asking you a very important question…" 

"What…" 

Draco eased himself gracefully to one knee.

"I don't understand….

"Hermione, would you do me the honor…"

"What are you about to ask me?" 

Draco stopped and scowled at something. "I thought muggle families proposed this way too...what am I missing?" 

Hermione swiped away at more tears. "Okay...okay...ask me- " 

"Hermione, will you-" 

The witch let out a squeal and a nod and promptly bowled over her new fiancee


	21. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask   
> Prompt: Christmas shopping  
> Pair:Dramione

The lamps had just come on along the decorated highstreet of Hogsmeade. The snow was falling in fat, wet flakes but avoiding her hair from the impervious charm she'd put on it. Worrying her lip to almost bleeding, she kept waiting in front of Three Broomsticks, hoping for the best. 

8th years had free access to Hogsmeade as long as they were back inside the castle at curfew, so many of them went out after the younger years had been collected on the weekend. 

They were supposed to go Christmas shopping together, but he was late. Maybe he'd changed his mind…

She saw him from a distance, head bowed against the wind, long legs making short work of the trek. He lifted his head to meet her eyes. 

Her heart stammered and stopped. Something cemented itself for a moment in time, burning a new place in her memory. Of all the impossible things that had happened to her, including learning she was a witch, this seemed the most unlikely of all. She was on a date with Draco Malfoy and nervous about it. 

"Sorry I'm late; Slughorn stopped me in the courtyard...you know how he goes on- " she nodded in response. He tilted his head slightly in confusion by her uncharacteristic quiet. "Ready?" Without looking, he held out a hand near hers, and she took it. His shoulders dropped a little as if in relief. 

She smiled slightly, relieved he was nervous about the date too.


	22. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask  
> Prompt: Fireplace  
> pair: Dramione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me : this should be cute
> 
> Muse : make it sad
> 
> Me :...but
> 
> Muse :make. It. Sad.

The whiskey burned all the way down. It pushed its way through him, fogging his brain and blurring his vision. 

The fireplace was cold; nothing had been lit in the grate since… 

The last thing he saw before the flames whisked her away was her eyes, begging him to say it. 

But he couldn't, he wouldn't…

They'd spent so much time right in front of this very fireplace. Coming and going to work or nights outs. One time in, a desperate rush, they had made love right on the floor, only taking seconds to lock it off to outsiders before losing themselves in each other. 

He could still taste her if he didn't try to drown it in liquor. 

He took another sip, leaning back to readjust. The fireplace was still cold, but he'd sit here all night, just in case.


	23. Potion making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask   
> Prompt : Potion making  
> pair: Draco and Scorpius

_Ninety-eight_

_Ninety-nine_

This potion needed to be stirred precisely 100 times, then left untouched for two hours. Weeks of effort came to this moment. 

A pair of large grey eyes appeared over the table's edge, along with a small chubby hand reaching out towards the cauldron.

"No! Hot!" Draco pushed his son's hand out of the way before he could get too close to the flames or the scalding cauldron bottom. The potion gurgled angrily at having been stirred on too many times, and Scorpius started to cry in shock. 

Draco scooped the toddler up. "How'd you even get in here?" Scorpius blinked innocently. "Right. Cauldron -" he pointed to it. "Very hot. Ouch. Don't touch it." The toddler nodded solemnly. Draco scanned his supply shelves until he found a mandrake leaf. Handing Scorpius the leaf he instructed "Drop it in the potion, ah not in your mouth, right in there, very good." 

The contents solidified at once and Draco vanished it with his wand. " All gone!" Scorpius squealed. "Play time!"


	24. Cliff diving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask   
> Prompt: Cliff Diving  
> Pair: Dramione

This was madness.

Absolute insanity. 

Any second now, he was going to wake up in his safe, luxurious hotel bed, next to the gorgeously tanned body of Hermione Granger, and write this all off as a bad dream.

He was not standing on the precipice of a cliff overhanging the dark waters gathered at the base of a waterfall. Granger was not prattling on about how the guide said it was safe and how the water should be deep enough. 

Should be. 

Other tourists hung about on the rocks below, calling to one another, some jumping from lower ledges in the rock face. 

But typical miss Gryffindor had to find the trail to the highest point, and now she was here, she wouldn't be called a coward for backing down.

Well, he wasn't a Gryffindor at all, so he was perfectly capable of keeping his pride in check. He was just about to say so when Granger said, "Right, well, see you at the bottom." And in a flurry of hair, red bikini and tan limbs leaped from the cliff into the dark waters below. 

She emerged, tossing her mass of hair back and blinking in the sunlight. 

"That felt amazing! And not a scratch! Your turn, love, come down to me." Draco shook his head at her. "Please! Trust me; I won't let anything happen to you." 

"No… I'd rather not. Glad your safe I'll be down in a moment." 

"Wait!" He carefully peered over the edge at her, where she had found a place to sit in water. "If you jump, I'll say yes. Show me you trust me…" 

"How did you-" 

"If you don't jump, I'll say no, and all your carefully laid plans will go to waste. You'll have to ask me again….back home...maybe in front of other people…." She was grinning widely as if she'd been waiting to call him out of ages. 

"Why do I have to jump off a bloody cliff to prove that I trust you?!" 

"Because I'd know you trust me more than anyone else. It's ok to be afraid, I am too...but I want to do it with you." 

Draco cursed, kicked a nearby tree root, paced a few times, trying to think of a way out of it. Hermione waited patiently below, only polite interest on her face. 

He swore again, cursing every last deity, demanding more courage from them, looked over the edge again

And jumped.


	25. Broken China

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask  
> Prompt : Broken China  
> Pair: Dramione

Smoke still rose in tendrils from the ashes of the safe house. Wooden beams stuck up from the foundation, jagged and splintered. Ashes and debris-covered what was left of the foundation. If she hadn't seen it, hadn't actually lived in it, Hermione would have never known there was a structure here just yesterday. 

Something made a sharp crack and gave away underfoot. 

The handle of a porcelain teacup, fallen right next to the matching saucer. Picking it up she could still see the residue of tea and sugar coating the bottom.

The fire had destroyed everything and left her with only this one piece of proof of his existence. Evidence he'd been right here, living, breathing, alive and well. 

She was going to hope they were all wrong. Though Hermione had never put any faith in divination before, now she would take this as a sign from somewhere. She needed to keep looking and keep hoping even if this was all she had left.


End file.
